


У каждого подарка есть цена

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Hemlock Grove, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Crossover, Dreams, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошёл год со смерти Оливии, но неожиданно Роман получает от неё ещё один подарок.</p>
<p>Действие происходит через год после событий первого сезона сериала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У каждого подарка есть цена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках ФБ-2013.
> 
>   
> Отныне я не властен над собой,   
> Моё сердце навек приковано к тебе.   
> И мне не обрести свободы —   
> Смотри, что сделала со мной любовь.
> 
> _ Apocalyptica ft. Brent Smith — Not Strong Enough _   
> 

Курьер, доставивший посылку в особняк Годфри, уже давно ушёл, но Роман не может заставить себя вернуться в дом. На крыльце, у самого порога стоит небольшая картонная коробка с красным логотипом «Ди-Эйч-Эл» на боку. Каждый день сотни тысяч точно таких же путешествуют по миру. То, что делает эту особенной, — два слова в графе «отправитель». «Оливия Годфри». Оливия Годфри уже год как мертва. Год, который потребовался Роману, чтобы превратить своё сердце в камень. Но и целой жизни будет мало, чтобы оно перестало сжиматься от мысли о произошедшем. Романа не мучает чувство вины — он сделал тогда правильный выбор. И сделал бы его снова. Но иногда его терзают сожаления. 

Внешне Роман абсолютно спокоен, единственное, что выдаёт зашкаливающее нервное напряжение, — он никак не может вспомнить, какая это по счёту сигарета. Третья? Пятая? Год назад, в день своего восемнадцатилетия вместе с внушительным состоянием отца Роман унаследовал и кровь своей несравненной матери. Оливия. Табак приобретает отчётливый металлический привкус. Выругавшись, Роман бросает едва начатую сигарету на подъездную дорожку, а потом, не глядя, но очень тщательно втирает её носком ботинка в гравий. 

Низкие сизые тучи неторопливо, будто нехотя заволакивают небо над Хемлок Гроув. Проливные дожди пришли в этот маленький городок надолго, но даже им не под силу смыть все грехи его обитателей.

***

Первые крупные капли падают на землю — это заставляет Романа очнуться от своих мыслей, но он всё равно не двигается с места и ждёт, запрокинув голову, закрыв глаза. И когда всего через несколько мгновений дождь стеной обрушивается на город, только тогда Роман поворачивается и очень медленно идёт к дому. Поднимается по лестнице, берёт с пола коробку — на картоне тут же начинают расплываться тёмные мокрые пятна. С Романа течёт ручьём, но он не обращает на это внимания и идёт прямиком в бывший кабинет отца. Теперь это его кабинет. Он ставит коробку прямо поверх бумаг, лежащих на столе, садится в кресло и наконец делает то, что должен был сделать с самого начала — открывает её.

Под несколькими слоями упаковочного целлофана скрывается массивная резная шкатулка чёрного дерева — рисунок точь-в-точь как на фамильном топоре — и листок бумаги, сложенный вдвоё. Аккуратным мелким почерком на нём выведено всего две фразы: «Теперь это твоя Охота. Помни, я всегда буду защищать тебя, дорогой». Роман комкает листок и швыряет его в мусорную корзину. Ему плевать. Должно быть, по крайней мере. Уже целый год. И если всё, что нужно, чтобы оставить Оливию и все её грязные секреты позади — открыть эту чёртову шкатулку, то почему бы и нет? В этом мире не осталось ничего, что ещё могло бы его шокировать. 

И уж точно это не стеклянное сердце, лежащее на бархатной подложке. Роман гипнотизирует странную фигурку взглядом. Он ожидал всего, чего угодно: ампул с прозрачной жидкостью, которую Оливия время от времени тайком капала в глаза, очередной сумасшедшей фамильной реликвии, ещё одного доказательства — как будто прежних недостаточно — неприглядной истины об их роде, в конце концов. Стеклянная фигурка не похожа ни на один из этих вариантов. Кто бы мог подумать, что самый безобидный секрет, Оливия прибережёт напоследок. 

Роман откидывается в кресле и ещё какое-то время сидит, закрыв лицо руками, а потом резко встаёт и выходит из кабинета, хлопнув дверью.

***

У Шелли тёплые руки. Роман сжимает её пальцы, боясь упустить, спотыкается — повязка на глазах мешает видеть. Шелли звонко смеётся: «Ну же, пойдём. Я покажу тебе твой подарок!» Шелли пять, и она смешно коверкает слова. Роман смеётся в ответ и послушно идёт за ней. «Что это?» — спрашивает он.

«То, что ты должен сделать, чтобы продолжить путешествие», — Оливия обнимает его со спины, кладёт подбородок на плечо. Он не видит её, но чувствует, как одно только присутствие матери наполняет его внутренней силой, в руки привычно ложится знакомая тяжесть фамильного топора. И впервые за долгое время Роману становится легко и спокойно — словно гора с плеч свалилась. 

«Успокой своё сердце», — шепчет на ухо уже Дестини и отнимает, наконец, ладони от его глаз, чтобы Роман мог видеть. 

И Роман видит — обнажённого Питера прямо перед собой. На глазах у Питера чёрная повязка, а по щекам текут кровавые слёзы. И нет необходимости проверять — Роман и так знает, что под ней не человеческие, волчьи глаза. В это самое мгновение Питер широко улыбается, подносит руки к груди — вместо пальцев у него волчьи когти: «Это твоя Охота!» И раздирает собственную грудную клетку. Роман видит, как пульсирует его сердце, и когда Питер протягивает ему это сердце на ладони, оно всё ещё продолжает биться. 

Оно продолжает биться даже тогда… «Твой подарок», — Шелли протягивает ему окровавленную ладошку. «Это твоя Охота», — говорит Оливия и делает шаг ему навстречу. «Это твой выбор» — Дестини подносит всё ещё живое сердце к его губам. А потом переворачивает руку ладонью вниз. Роман, как в замедленноё съёмке, видит падающее сердце, которое на его глазах превращается в стеклянную фигурку. И беззвучно бьётся о каменный пол. 

Роман подскакивает на кровати, кровь стучит в ушах набатом.

***

Роман долго и очень пристально рассматривает фигурку, прежде чем к ней прикоснуться. Но когда он берёт её в руки, не происходит ровным счётом ничего. Цветное стекло, тонкая, ручная работа, с точностью повторяющая человеческое сердце. Роман вытягивает руку, смотрит через фигурку на свет, поворачивая её из стороны в сторону. Россыпь цветных бликов разбегается по письменному столу, книжным шкафам, потолку. Это напоминает Роману подзорную трубу-калейдоскоп — любимую детскую забаву Шелли. И заворожённый нахлынувшими воспоминаниями Роман начинает вглядываться в стеклянное сердце, продолжая вертеть его в руках.

В какой-то момент ему даже чудится красное мерцание где-то в глубине. Оно притягивает взгляд — и не отпускает. Разрастается всё больше, всё сильнее — пока не передаётся Роману. И вот уже ему кажется, что собственное сердце начинает биться в этом самом ритме. Стекло в руке будто пульсирует в унисон и опаляет занемевшие пальцы жаром. Но Роман, к своему удивлению, не может ни сбросить это наваждение, ни выпустить фигурку из рук. Дурнота подкатывает к горлу, в глазах темнеет, и уже чувствуя, что теряет равновесие, Роман в отчаянии сжимает пальцы. 

Мир вокруг в одночасье превращается в сломанный калейдоскоп.

***

Питер идёт к машине, припаркованной на стоянке у супермаркета, перехватывает поудобнее пакет с продуктами, достаёт ключи. Из-за соседнего пикапа выскакивает мальчуган лет семи, наводит на Питера игрушечный автомат: «Тра-та-та!!! Ты убит!» Питер улыбается, картинно хватается за сердце. Мальчуган, кивнув с серьёзным и довольным видом, исчезает где-то среди припаркованных машин. А в следующую секунду грудь с левой стороны прожигает невыносимой болью. Питер роняет на землю пакет, звякают и отлетают куда-то под машину ключи, рассыпаются по стоянке продукты. Последнее, что Питер видит перед тем как отключиться — бутылка виски беззвучно разлетается вдребезги.

***

Вместо запаха разлитого виски в нос почему-то ударяет терпкий аромат прелой листвы, хвойного леса и чужака — человека. Питер, нет, волк открывает глаза и теряется ещё больше — вокруг абсолютно незнакомая местность. Человек треплет его по холке: «Тише, тише. Всё в порядке». Волк лежит на земле, почти целиком укрытый какой-то огромной тряпкой — алой, как кровь, потом осторожно поворачивает голову и натыкается на внимательный, спокойный взгляд.

Человек в странной одежде из меха и кожи его совершенно не боится. И ещё от него странно пахнет — тоже волком, но другим. У человека есть оружие: лук за спиной, длинный охотничий нож на бедре, ещё один — в голенище сапога. Это должно означать «опасность», «охотник», «смерть», но сейчас звериное чутьё молчит. Волк ничего не понимает, но почему-то верит этому человеку. Охотник поднимается на ноги, отряхивает свою одежду и снимает наконец с волка красное нечто, которое оказывается плащом с капюшоном. Дышать сразу становится легче, и волк встаёт пошатываясь, отряхивается. И благодарно рычит. Что удивительно, человек его, кажется, понимает. 

«Нам пора, Питер», — говорит Охотник, хотя он не может знать его имени, и волк послушно следует за человеком. — «У твоего принца очень мало времени».


End file.
